finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Freeze (ability)
.]] Freeze , also known as Frost or Chill, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a strong Ice-elemental spell, often among the strongest in the game, and often inflicts Stop on the target. Appearances Final Fantasy VI Freeze is used by the Ice Dragon in the Advance and subsequent remakes when fought again in the Dragons' Den. It inflicts Stop on one party member. Final Fantasy VII Freeze is the first spell available on the Contain Materia. It inflicts heavy Ice damage and Stop on the enemy for the cost of 82 MP. The chance to inflict the target with Stop is 68%, making it more accurate than the actual Stop spell itself. The spell has a base spell power equal to 5.9375x the base magic damage. It is also an enemy ability used by Maximum Kimaira. Final Fantasy IX Frost (Freeze in the European release) is a Blue Magic learned by Quina. The spell has a chance of freezing its target and can be learned by eating a Wraith holding a blue candle, a Chimera, or the Crystal World version of Kraken. When a target is frozen, they are unable to move or act, and if hit by a physical attack, the target will be instantly KO'd. A Fire spell will neutralize the status, and it can be stopped with the Body Temp passive skill. The spell has a 30% accuracy and costs 8 MP to cast. Final Fantasy XI Freeze is an Ancient Magic spell learned by Black Mages level 50 and higher by using a scroll obtained from certain Ghosts and Skeletons, and is also learned automatically by a Summoner's Ice Spirit at level 50. As with all Ancient magic, Freeze has an extremely high MP cost and a long cast time, and deals massive damage. It also inflicts a weakness to Fire on the target for a short period of time. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Chill is an magic ability that deals ice-based magic damage to all enemies. The lower Lightning's HP, the more powerful the attack is. At level 1, it costs 100 ATB, has an attack power of x10.00 and a Stagger Power of A. Chill Lv. 1 can be found in a treasure sphere at the Altar of Judgment, one of the four Trials in God's Sanctum (there is a rare chance to obtain Chill with an increased Attack value of x11.00. The game's internal random number generator affecting this probability can be reset by reloading a game that was saved prior to opening the treasure sphere). Chill is a rare drop included in Snow's loot table (Hard-Mode). Chill Lv. 3 is a Locked-Ability on the Astral Lord Garb. Final Fantasy XIV Freeze appeared as an ability in the legacy version. At the initial release, Freeze was a spell learned by Conjurers at rank 44. The spell cost 4 action points to set and 100 MP to use. When used, the ability dealt massive ice damage to all enemies within an area of effect. After patch 1.20, the Conjurer class lost the ability to use Freeze and the spell was transferred to the Black Mage job. The ability remained a high level ice-elemental spell, however the ability only attacked a single target and reduced enmity. In addition, the ability received a new spell animation. Freeze appears in A Realm Reborn as a Black Mage ability available after completing the "You'll Never Go Back" job quest at level 35. The ability deals ice-elemental damage with a potency of 100 to an enemy and all enemies surrounding it. When the spell is cast, it grants the Umbral Ice III effect for 15 seconds, grants one Umbral Heart, and removes Astral Fire. ''Final Fantasy XV Freeze is the ultimate ice elemancy spell and is capable of breaking the damage limit. It inflicts massive ice damage on all enemies Freeze is created by adding a catalyst that grants Limit Break while making a Blizzard-type spell. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Legend III Freeze is an Ice elemental attack that damages one enemy or an enemy group. Valkyrie, Swindler, Iken, and Hustler can use this attack. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Freeze is the final form of Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Ice, and is cast when her Brave is above 6,000. It summons a large shard of ice above the opponent that slams them downwards. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Shantotto now casts Freeze with Spirit Magic: Ice with 4000+ bravery. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Freeze is one of Aerith's signature abilities, an Intelligence ability card and an ability used by the summon stone, Aerith II. The ability card and summon stone are made available from red and green chocobos during the Final Fantasy VII Event: Operation Jenova. The ability card may also be obtained by transmuting the Matra Magic (R+) ability card. When summoning Aerith II, Aerith greatly damages enemies with Freeze. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Final Fantasy XI incarnation of Freeze is currently the default Soul Break for Shantotto. It deals magic ice damage to all foes. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''World of Final Fantasy Chill is a support ability that cools hot areas or freezes water. It can be used by Bablizz, Brrblizz, Dramut, Mindflayer, Quachacho, and Squidraken. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Freeze appears as a magic spell within the Forsaken Dungeon. The Basic Magic version freezes the enemy and consume one Magic Stone when used. The Ultra Magic version freezes all enemies, it consumes three Magic Stones when used. Kingdom Hearts Freeze appears in Re:Chain of Memories as a sleight, and in Birth by Sleep as a deck command. It attacks all enemies for ice-elemental damage and stuns them in a block of ice for a period of time. Enemies attacked in this state take extra damage. Vexen is also able to use the Freeze sleight when fought as a boss, and in 358/2 Days is able to equip a shield named Deep Freeze. Gallery FFVI Freeze.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Freeze.png|Final Fantasy VII. FFIX Frost.png|Final Fantasy IX. Freeze_ffxi.png|Final Fantasy XI. LRFFXIII Chill.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV 1.0 Freeze.png|Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy'' (Initial Release). FFXIV Freeze.jpg|''Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy'' (Patch 1.20). FFXIV ARR Freeze.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. FFLIII Freeze.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. D012 EX - Freeze.jpeg|Freeze in Shantotto's EX Burst in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Freeze.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. PFF Play Rough - Freeze.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Freeze - Aerith SR.png|in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR) FFVII. FFAB Freeze - Papalymo SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFXIV. FFAB Freeze - Aerith SR+.png|in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+) FFVII. FFAB Freeze - Papalymo SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFXIV. Aerith Legend.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' FFVII. FFAB Freeze - Aerith UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Freeze - Papalymo Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFXIV. FFAB Freeze - Papalymo Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFXIV. Freeze Battle Brigade.png|In-battle in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFRK Freeze SB Icon.png|Soul Break icon FFXI in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Freeze Icon.png|Shared Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Freeze.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Freeze.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Ehrgeiz Freeze Ultra.png|Ultra version of Freeze in ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Category:Recurring enemy abilities Category:Recurring Black Magic